federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - July, 2376
This page chronicles posts #3833-3922 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2376. *CP - June, 2376 *CP - August, 2376 Earth Plots Third Week Arriving back on Earth, EDWARD ELBRUNNE tried to find out more information about Alyn Gardner so he is able to complete his deal with the Romulans. He goes to his father, Professor ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and starts to pry. Happy to have his son back, Prof El tries to be supportive but is suspicious. JARRETT KNIGHT meets up with his newest friend ELIZABETH BENNET and invited her over to a party at his friends place. She agrees and meets up with him later that night. She discovers his style isn't as unique as she once thoughts and meets several of his friends, some students, civilians and others officers. Cardassia Plots Second Week Suddenly appearing in the regular universe the mirror versions of mKATAL T'KASSUS and mJARRETT KNIGHT send out a distress signal to Legate Damar who has experience in the mirror universe. Their ship is badly damaged from skirmishes with Emissary Wolfe. Third Week Wishing to have a pretty dress for James' going away party, CYDJA BERN brings her dad a magazine and tries to convince him to buy her dresses better worn by preteens, than a girl her age. After his conversation with Cydja, ERON BERN goes to speak to OZARA BERN about his concerns over the little girls taste in dresses. It comes out that Ozara thinks Eron is a bit over bearing in his parenting methods and assures him what Cyd is doing is natural. CORAT DAMAR calls ERON to his office and introduces the mirror KATAL T'KASSUS. Damar explains that he needs the Legate to act as a babysitter of sorts. Eron agrees but does not like this situation and is startled to find out out there someone from that universe is and leaves her in her own cell when he gets a tip in regards to Legate Kell's whereabouts after his disappearance. Unable to look after mKatal, BERN goes to OZARA and gives her the assignment of looking after the woman when he is gone. With Bern gone, TALEN EVEK begins to finish his plans. We learn he is responsible for the murder of his father Kell Evek. Coming to the Bern house, he gets in and tries to kill OZARA. He leaves her for dead with a note and leaves. ERON is contacted and pulled from his mission. He hears from DAMAR what has happened to his wife. In the letter left, there is an applied assassination attempt against Damar which puts a halt to the big wedding. Damar explains that JAMES MUNROE found Ozara and rescued her. Concerned, ERON goes to the hospital and is there when OZARA wakes up. She confesses she loves him for the first time. Fourth Week Finally CORAT DAMAR gets married to Talia Evek at a small civil ceremony. Others in attendance include OZARA BERN and ERON BERN. When Ozara sees an approaching TALEN EVEK the party reaches a stop and Eron goes to speak with his friend. Talen is deranged and reveals he is carrying a bomb strapped to his chest which he eventually detonates, killing himself and injuring several others, Eron included. After the death of his father and brother, RAYLON EVEK and DAYIN LETHO-EVEK are put into the care of the eldest surviving Evek Farin. Dayin has reached the age to go into the military and packs to leave for military school. Raylon expresses he doesn't want to be in the military but has dreams of being a doctor. ERON is back at his home coping with the death of his friend and feeling guilty about not seeing the signs sooner. OZARA brings up the question of whether they should adopt Raylon and his little brother and the thought is considered. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Getting back into the normal swing of things, CADENCE DAINKEN goes to visit DENORIAN THAY. She attempts to convey some of her experiences with the Syndicate. Thay tries to convey to her that sharing was important and she should open up more with those she cared about (aka Maddix). Taking his advice to heart, CADENCE goes to CORBAN MADDIX and asks him if he is interested in her life. His answers are ambiguous and it is clear he just wants to go to sleep. Putting the conversation off, he tells her when he has time he may want to hear it. Disappointed in Maddix's lack of care, she returns to DENORIAN. Something about his behaviour is strange, and he introduces a new meditative technique which may be used to control her psychokinesis. KATAL WOLFE and EBEN DORR, leave the station for an engineeringconference on Bajor. Arriving, everything is normal until Katal is bumped into by a strange looking Bajoran man. Afterwards, her behaviour towards Eben becomes increasingly sexual until she seduces him into her bed, evidence of a Pah-Wraith possession becomes apparent. A changling by the name of ALKEN is revealed as having kidnapped and taken over as Counselor Thay. He explains to the real THAY his plans of brainwashing Cadence and wishes to milk more techniques from the experiences psychologist. Thay warns the Changling to be careful because of Cadence's abilities. Progressing the treatment, CADENCE begins to show outward signs of progress. CORBAN MADDIX and MATTHEW HUNTER spot her in Quarks. Corban goes to chat her up and is given a display of her abilities with the bubbles in her drink before it explodes. She also begins to display more anti-Romulans sentiments. After the three day conference on Bajor was over, KATAL was released from her trance and the impact of what had happened hit her. In the shuttle, she confesses to EBEN she was not on injections. Eben comforted her by offering his excitement and optimism about recent events. Arriving to the station KATAL is greated by MARCUS WOLFE. He is concerned about her relationship with Eben, but pushes it away only to be subjected to a distant wife. Katal excuses herself for much needed time alone. Later, KATAL and EBEN have lunch together discussing mostly work and still trying to maintain the friendship they had before despite obvious tensions. CADENCE, spotting Katal (a Romulan) unconsciously goes over to her and spills her lunch on the Lt. Commander. Katal suffers from severe burns, however she is unable to feel anything. A concerned Eben escorts her to the infirmary. REAGAN SNOW takes over the medical care, and discovers the lack of pain is due to Katal's pregnancy with a partial Bijani baby, affording the mother the opportunity to have mini pain-trances. ALKEN, is not pleased with the progess with Cadence, and goes back to DENORIAN for information on a technique called 'bombardment.' Thay warns using that with her is dangerous and may result in the changling losing control. Risking it, ALKEN disguises himself as the counselor once more, placing deeper seeded anti-Romulan ideas into Cadences head before she is allowed to leave on a break. After a 13 hours session, MADDIX pays her a visit concerned about her behaviour and Thay's motivations. They argue and he is made aware of her paranoia with the Romulans and the extent it has reached. KATAL, in the meantime, goes to EBEN's quarters to break the news. She has not yet seen Marcus since her incident in the replomat. Eben is surprisingly accepting of Katal's condition and becomes very excited over the idea of having a son or daughter. Still unsure how to break the news to Marcus, Katal stays with him and appreciates his support. Finally making up her mind, she stops first at PATRICK REESE's office and purchases her own bachelor quarters incase things go horribly wrong and also so she has a place of her own to be alone. Coming to Ops as well, CORBAN runs into KATAL but continues to speak with REESE. He informs the Commander of his concerns with Thay, as well as Cadence's potential danger towards Romulans. Getting Reese to cosign an investigative inquiry against Counselor Thay and placed guards around Cadence. Getting word of the inquiry, ALKEN steps up his plan once more, using a MIJ device to implant images into Cadence's mind. Once more, he raids THAY's quarters for a device and starts the treatment. CADENCE has the device placed on her head with dark images involving horrific Romulan crimes. Hoping to finally set her off, ALKEN changes into a Romulan, sending Cadence over the edge. Second Week Keeping up with friendship after work, CORBAN MADDIX and MATTHEW HUNTER discuss some of the rumours regards the Wolfe family issue when a red alert is sounded on the station. Contacting Ops, they discover there had been an explosion in Commander Thay's quarters. Fearing the worst they split up. MATT goes to DENORIAN THAY's quarters and finds him tied up in his bedroom. The counselor explains what had been going on, as well as a charred body of a Changling on the floor. MADDIX went on to find CADENCE DAINKEN and stopped her just before Senator T'Kassus' quarters. He attempts to calm her to no avail before she passes out in the corridor. Arriving back to the station GWEN DELANE is informed of the events surrounding Cadence and then Changling, coming to the conclusion her absence was a set up. Thay insists Cadence remains on the station and help from Sura IV is brought in. Back in the infirmary, CADENCE wakes up to find MADDIX waiting with her. Her abilities are inhibited and she is kept under a forcefield. Through their discussions she asks for confirmation of Maddix's care for her, which he gives. KATAL WOLFE finally reaches the point where she has to tell MARCUS WOLFE about her condition. Interrupting a meeting between her husband and SHAWN MUNROE, she waits for the Lt. Commander to leave and then confesses all. Marcus is hurt and confused as to why she refuses to get an abortion and storms out, wishing to have proof the pah-wraiths were indeed involved. KATAL discovers the gender of the baby will be male and goes to inform EBEN. She is shocked to hear he is holding a party and advises him not to be so happy about what's gone on. Eben doesn't understand why she is so ashamed of a new life and becomes angry when she threatens abortion. Taking his revenge, MARCUS alerts the Bajoran vedeks of his situation. At a celebratory party, EBEN DORR is approached by several people including TH'MATAKLAHN. Finally the Bajoran security arrives and arrests Eben for breaking an old law. MADDIX goes to speak with MARCUS as to why his Chief Engineer is in a jail cell. Over this discussion, it comes to light that Maddix knew about the pregnancy before Marcus did and then Zaldan fights to maintain a friendship. MARCUS continues to hide away in his office, not wishing to return home. EZRI DAX visits him, imploring him to be reasonable and understanding, as well as talking about this with Katal. CADENCE begins his sessions to reverse all the damage done by the Changling, starting with the doctor from Sura IV. DENORIAN watches without her knowledge and discovers she has been lying to the counselors. She exhibits a problem determining the difference between right and wrong. DENORIAN confronts CADENCE with his discovery, giving her the ultimatum of being honest with him or being sent away to a high security prison. MARCUS finally visits EBEN in the jail, the two getting into a moral debate about who was in the right. It is clear Eben wants the baby and that Marcus is appalled by every aspect of the Lieutenant. MARCUS then visits KATAL, taking Ezri's advice and speaking with her. He lets her knew he doesn't want to break up and that he understands it wasn't her fault. Katal and him make up for the time being and stay in their quarters for the night. The day after, the couple get into a heated discussion and Katal expresses she does not wish to have an abortion, and comes close to leaving Marcus. Finally, making the decision KATAL choses to get the abortion and breaks the news to EBEN who is heatbroken and furious with Katal for her choice to kill their son. Going home, KATAL takes to drinking before telling MARCUS of her choice: Marcus is relieved she went through with it and is there for support. Katal petitions her husband to use his influence so Eben may be released. ZEVRIN K'PREL begins to pack up her belongings after she was ordered back to Romulus to attend an inquiry. However, she is approached by a previous reliable source EDWARD ELBRUNNE and agrees to pay him for his deliverance of Alyn Gardner to the Romulun interrogation committee. Concerned about her liberties, ZEVRIN contacts MARCUS and is assured she has authority to do as she wishes within reason. CADENCE continues with her therapy and is confronted with the diagnosis of being a psychopath. DENORIAN does not wish to insult her, but is genuinely concerned for her, expressing he views her as a daughter. Third Week Upon Katal's request, MARCUS WOLFE takes the steps to have EBEN DORR released from jail. Eben will have to perform community service in his free time as his punishment. The two men meet and again exchange words, both on either end on the beliefs spectrum. Once Eben is released, he is sent back to work on the Fenrir. Angered by Eben's behaviour, KATAL WOLFE goes to the holosuite to work out aggressions. MARCUS arrives later and finds her attempts to vent amusing and offers to help, taking a step in the right direction to help fix their marriage. RAZI SEN is a new Trill officer to the station. She goes to Quarks and meets up with BRYCE WREN. The two converse and we discover that SEN is in the intelligence division. Agreeing to show her around, Bryce gives a brief tour of the Promenade and arboretum. CORBAN MADDIX goes to visit CADENCE DAINKEN after he was informed of her odd behaviour. After a discussion, Maddix finds out she has been exhausting herself by practicing her PK abilities at night. Concerned, he takes her to the infirmary and calls her counselor. When DENORIAN THAY arrives, he is concerned. He and Cadence come to the agreement that if this is important to her than her practice time should be supervised and that she will be moved out of the brig as soon as possible. While having his usual dinner at the Celestial Cafe, THAY meets a younger Bajoran woman named JENT AUDRA. She seems to be a fan of his and had worked previously with psychologists on Bajor. Wishing to help out, Thay offers to take her on as a research assistant, sensing however she liked him in more than a professional sense. Also, now that CADENCE was out of the brig, she had the time to explore. Hearing a strange noise, she was drawn to the science labs where she finds BRYCE tinkering with a system that would use temporal mechanics to send messages faster than subspace. Accidentally setting off her PK, there is an explosion of sorts and then two wake up where a message was intended but in 2358 (18 years in the past!). Fourth Week Helping DENORIAN THAY with his research, JENT AURDA finally confesses that she has more than friends feelings for him. Banking on his increased sex drive due to this Phase, she is able to lure Thay out of his professionalism and into the bedroom. Back with the Munroe's, SHAWN MUNROE and QUESTA MUNROE prepare to receive James back onto the station after his exchange on Cardassia. They clean up his room and chat more about the expected baby. After their first night together, THAY makes AUDRA breakfast and tells her he wishes to set aside some time for them to talk. Worried that things may be going quickly, DENORIAN has a conversation with AURDA about where he thinks they are going establishing he does not want a committed relationship and yet does not want to use her. They agree to take things day by day. KATAL WOLFE goes in for another check up and everything goes well until the nurse, REAGAN SNOW decides to voice her personal opinion on the matter. Leaving in a rage, Katal files a complaint against the officer. PATRICK REESE comes back from his choir practice noting the changes since the scandal surrounding the Wolfe's. Deciding to see how the Captain was doing he drops by to see MARCUS WOLFE in Quarks. They chat a little and maintain a casual conversation despite the topic of religious views. Later in the week, JAMES MUNROE gets back from Cardassia and is greeted by SHAWN and QUESTA. He fills them in about the news that has been happening on Cardassia. The change in his physical appearance is more fit. Hearing the rumours for the first time, JAMES goes to EBEN DORR for primary source information and expresses his anti-Bajoran sentiments. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Holding a staff meeting, MADDIX and MATT notice that EBEN DORR is a bit distracted so Maddix asks him to stay after the meeting, and the Lieutenant confesses his situation with Katal. Being the man Maddix is, he finds it mildly amusing. EBEN goes on to make a subspace transmission to inform one of his closest friends NARYANNA U'ZOTTI about the baby. Second Week Having command of the Fenrir gives MADDIX the idea to go back to his home planet in order to 'liberate' several of his possessions given to his cousin after his parents death. Explaining this to MATT, the first officer expresses concern for the Captain's safety makes the Chief of Security. Uncomfortable by the Chief's sexual orientation, MADDIX manages to keep his cool and be profession with PAUL GRAZIER. Arriving to the planet, they approach his cousin’s home. Accidentally triggering a home security system, they are beamed into an underwater city. PAUL's claustrophobia is revealed when he discovers they are under a lot of water in a more dilapidated part of the Zaldan city. Managing to find their way out with relative ease. Taking more precautions, they get into contact with Aris. The cousin becomes violent, and PAUL protects the Captain. Finding what they came for (Corban's childhood pet) they take Willis back to the shuttle. Back to the station, MADDIX continues to deal with the repercussions of Eben in jail. MATT does not support the Chief being charged for a Bajoran offense and questions Maddix's loyalty to his officers. Irritated by being in the middle of everything MADDIX goes to visit CADENCE in the brig, taking the time to just speak with her, revealing he feels safe in her company. Third Week Back on the Fenrir, KATAL goes to pick up some parts needed on the station. Avoiding EBEN, she goes through T'POK. However, she is discovered by Eben who does not take her presence on the ship lightly. An argument ensues and PAUL GRAZIER, the Chief of Security, was called forcing Katal to give up the supplies and get them through the proper procedures. CORBAN MADDIX is irritated to find out security was called for a silly reason and calls EBEN into his office. They have a discussion but the power is out of Maddix's hands because Eben is within the regulations to demand proper procedures from those on the station. UNUS Plots Fourth Week Aboard the merchant ship Unus, MIKAEL ISLANOVICH, DOCU and LIRIKI discuss the lack of business they are having and other financial troubles. They discuss one adventure into the Suraya. Brining a drop off into the Neutral Zone, the crew of the Unus are made aware this deal was with a Maquis ship. After transferring the merchandise a Romulan warship decloaks and places a tractor beam on the ship to conduct inspections. ZEVRIN K'PREL boards and has a conversation with MIKAEL. Past Plots 2359 Fourth Week Back on Earth in 2358, CADENCE DAINKEN finds herself sleepwalking and is rescued by a eighteen year old CORBAN MADDIX. The two chat and have a drink together, only for Cadence to discover that Maddix was a virgin and then helped him get out of some trouble with Nausicaans he owed money too. CADENCE gets back to the hotel she is staying at and is confronted by an upset BRYCE WREN who applies security. #07 July, 2376 2376 #07 2376 #07